Escape
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Samantha Taylor is the daughter of a rich plantation owner. She has the life every girl could only dream of. However, it comes to a sad end when her father dies and she is thrust into slavery after she finds out that her mother was a slave. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Escape **

Chapter 1: Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N**: I only own the characters. The plot belongs to Robert Penn Warren. I'm just mixing it up.

The sun set high in the sky as geese flew overhead. The morning dew sat on the freshly cut grass. While the smell of a freshly baked raspberry pie sat in the window seal. The sound of children black and white played in the big wide open pastor together. Keeping a close eye out for the plantation sat the big brick, two stories, fifteen rooms, big kitchen and of course a rather big sitting room with white pillars to complete the look, the plantation home was named Stardust.

Anthony Lawrence Taylor had been its master for more than fifteen years. Anthony was in his mid forties. His dark black hair with a touch of grey blew in the warm summer wind. While his handsome face wore the look of a twenty year old. Through the years he hadn't changed all that much expect, for his age and of course the size of his plantation. His tall torso wore a dark blue suit with a black trim to it. While a dark blue cowboy hat protected his head from the warm summer sun. Even though he was getting older he still had the youth in his eyes of a young man.

Mooresville, Indiana had never seen such a better owner. His slaves were always taken care of and were never whipped or beaten in anyway. Anthony had always thought that everyone deserved to be treated the same way. Naturally, everyone wanted to know him one way or another.

Even though, the plantation was close to his heart Anthony's daughter Samantha Ann Taylor was the light of his life. The little girl of ten had long brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes with mystery and wonder in them, light colored creamy skin; it was almost as fair as china, a lovely smile that could make people turn from a distance, came to her lips, with little dimples in the crease of her mouth. Later on in life this smile would make any man turn as well. The lovely little girl wore a red dress with white lace around every edge. A lovely red bow held her hair together it the back, while her small feet showed off a pair of little black shoes with little white stockings.

Oh how cute she looked, just as a little girl of the 1800's should look. Very well kept and of course very proper. Samantha was taught only the very best and of course had the best of everything. The best cloths, horses, toys, slaves and of course friends, Samantha was friends to the nearby plantations and a few children on her father's plantation.

"Father, why is mother over here for?" Samantha asked as she pointed at the grave of her mother. She could never really understand why she was there. Her mother had died before Samantha's first birthday. She really didn't know much about her mother. All she really knew was that she helped around the house just like a mother did every once in a while.

"Sam, you know the story why she's over here." Anthony pointed out as he looked down at his daughter. She always liked to hear this story. She couldn't have forgotten it. He practically told her the story every change he got. Along with that many other stories of her mother, however, there was one secret he would never tell his little Sam.

Samantha shook her head. Yes she knew the story but, she wanted to hear it again. Just like she heard all the other stories as well. "No, father," she says.

"She's buried over here so she can be closer to you and to me." Anthony answered as he put his hand through his daughter's lovely hair, "If your mother could see you now. You're such a pretty little girl." He loved his daughter so, just like a father should love his child. "You're what girls are made of. Sugar and spice and everything nice."

At this Samantha smiled, she knew her father spoke the truth. Oh, how she loved her father so. She didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to him. She gave him a hug and told him how much she loved him.

Returning the hug Anthony looked up to see his overseer John Wilson standing there with a whip in hand, while a slaves stood next to him. "What is it?" Anthony asked as he broke the hug.

"This here slave tried running away." John declared as he pushed the slave forward. The slave fell to his knees as his head stayed bowed.

"Where were you trying to go?" Anthony asked as he looked down at the slave. Why would he try to run away? Anthony never beat a slave as long as he owned this place.

"Well, ya see Master Anthony, I is try in to get my back to the white river. I hear it goes very far. Then I is going up North to be free." The slave by the name of Clem answered as truthful as he could get.

"Why you should be whipped!" John yelled as he began to bring the heavy whip down.

"Don't, this here slave is new. He doesn't know any better." Anthony spoke as he held up his right hand. None of his slaves were going to be whipped. "Have him go get the hay there in the yonder field."

"Yes, sir," John said as he pulled the slave to his feet. "Let's get going." He tells the slave as he pulls him along.

While this went on a rather tall slave by the name of Roger walked up with the fresh corn and beans.

"Father, what will happen to Clem?" Samantha asked as she stood with her hands behind her back as she began to wonder about the new slave.

"Why don't you go with Roger and see what Mammy is making for dinner." Anthony told his daughter as he lifted her chine so her eyes met his. "Maybe she's making your favorite, Chicken and Dumplings. You would like that wouldn't you?"

Nodding her head yes Samantha followed Roger in the house. Getting a hand full strawberry's Samantha put one in her mouth. "Don't ya go be taking these barriers. There for a pie for the neighbor the Smith's down that street here." Mammy scolded the little girl as she pointed her index finger.

Not really listening Samantha began to ask what was for dinner. "Mammy, what's for dinner?" as she put another strawberry in her mouth. "Is it chicken and Dumplings?"

"It's always been hard to surprise you child." Mammy said as a smile crept across her face.

Samantha smiled as well. She always knew when her favorite meal was being made. "What's with that there new slave, Anthony had?" Roger asked as he began shucking the corn.

"Master Anthony bought him last week." Mammy answered as she began putting spices into the pot of dumplings.

"ya, no, I ant ever seen Master Anthony whip a slave nor sell one either." Roger knew as he kept shucking the corn. He found this rather odd because, everyone man has sold at least a slave once in their lives. Then again he was grateful that he had never done so.

"That because he a good soul." Mammy answered as she pointed the spoon at Roger. "Just look at Samantha. Growing into a lovely little girl, before ya know it she will own this here plantation."

Samantha smiled at this remark. That was rather sweet of Mammy to say such a thing. Why it would be a long while before she got Stardust.

"Why? Samantha, why she?" Roger asked as he looked up from his shucking. "Why, she ant any different than the rest of us."

"Now Roger, you shut that there mouth of yours." Mammy commanded as she glared at him. She knew what he was getting at, as long as she was around a word wasn't to be spoke of that matter.

"No, Mammy, I want to know." Samantha stated as she looked back at the man sitting in the chair. "Roger?"

"Master Anthony, ant fitten for-"

Mammy brought a rolling pin over to Roger. "GET OUT OF MY THERE KITCHEN!" she yelled as she chased him out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"What did he mean?" Samantha asked as she took a seat where Roger sat. None of what he was saying made any since.

"Oh, he just carrying on that all." Mammy lied as she covered up.

"I will ask father!" Samantha yelled as she ran from the kitchen with her hair flopping in the process. Her little feet could be heard down the hall.

"Sam, Sam!" Mammy yelled after the little girl. Little that did the little girl never came back.

"How could you do such a thing?" Samantha cried as she lay in bed that night. She couldn't believe what her father was telling her.

"Sam, I had to, it just had to be done." Anthony told his little princess. "I couldn't take what he was saying."

"But, why father? You had to tell him to that man in Indianapolis." Samantha cried as tears fell from her young eyes and down her young face.

"One day you will understand my dear daughter." Anthony corrected his daughter as he kissed her forehead. "I've also arranged for you to go to school in Lexington Kentucky."

"What? First you get rid of a slave and now you're getting rid of me." Samantha yelled as she was panic stricken.

"You're governess has taught you everything she is allowed to teach you. It's time that you start going to a nice proper school, a school for girls."

Samantha's face said it all. How could her father do this to her? If he loved her as much as he said he always did, then why was he forcing her to go to a school and not just any school but one in Lexington!

"My sweet little girl, what are sweet girls made of?"

"I don't know, I don't know father" Samantha cried as she buried her face into her pillow. None of this made since and of course none of it ever wood.

**A/N: What do you think? Leaving for college in the morning so wont get to update for a few days. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Father Comes For a Visit

Chapter 2: Father Comes For a Visit

Samantha's pov.

Waking to the morning sunlight I rubbed my eyes free of the sleepiness that hid behind my dark brown eyes. Getting up rather slowly I made my way over to the window and looked out. Aw what a lovely day. The sun was shining the birds were sinning and the flowers were in full bloom.

It was the spring of 1860; I was in my graduate year of the Miss. Kenly's school for girls. Being a graduate at the school meant so much to me. Yes, I was one of the older ones to graduate but, that didn't matter. I had just turned 20 in September so I really wasn't that much older than the rest of the girls. Going over to my closet I picked my outfit for the day. What to wear? It was far too lovely out to wear a dark color and it was way to cool to wear a short sleeve dress.

After all today was going to be such a special day, father was coming for a visit from Indiana. Oh, how exciting it was going to be to see him.

Picking out a dark blue dress, with lace, around the wrists, with my mother's gold necklace and bracelet to complete the look, of a young lady. I got dressed with a smile upon my young face. However, before I could make my way down to meet my father I wrote to my Mammy.

_Dear Mammy;_

_Is a nice day for father to be visiting me here at Miss. Kenly's school for girls. I can remember writing you often say how lonely I was here at school. That was until I meet some nice girls from my dorm. I've also met the new minister in town, Sean Patten. I shall be home soon and be a grown woman. When you see me you won't hardly know me. I will see you in a few weeks time. _

_Love _

Samantha

Sealing the letter shut I looked into the lovely full link mirror I smiled at my reflection and went down to meet my father with the letter in hand. Getting to the bottom of the steps I see father standing in the door way with a smile on his face. He hadn't changed since I was a little girl.

"Father," I say as I give him a hug, a hug that had been long overdue. Oh, how I missed him so. Putting my arms around him I knew how much I loved and missed him.

"My little princess, my sweet little Sam," father said as he kissed my forehead. "Miss. Turner you're…

"My music teacher." I say with a laugh as I covered my hand over my mouth. How funny father could be. How I missed him so.

Right, music teacher, has told me that she has planned a nice tea."

Leading him into the family room Miss. Turner sat at the piano with a smile upon her face. She really was a great teacher. In fact I had learned a lot from her. My father was very proud of me when I wrote him saying I could play the piano like a proper young lady.

Father sat next to me as the tea party went on. Oh, how I could remember playing tea parties with some of the local children at Stardust. Looking back on those memories put a glow to my heart. Those great, great memories, I could look back on them like it was yesterday. Smiling as the music came to an end father met Miss. Turner and Sean.

"It's nice to meat you Sean." My father said as he shook the young man's hand. "You must be the new minister Samantha had written about.

With the sound of those words I could feel my face go crimson. Why did father have to mention that for? I thought I was nerves just waiting to introduce my father to Sean, I was more nerves now. Finally after what seemed forever I could feel my face go back to normal. "Why, of course father I did write and tell you this." I said trying to cover my embracement. However, this only worked for a little while.

"Yes, I'm at the local church here in town." Sean answered as his hands were placed behind his back. While his grayish blue eyes looked at my father, Sean sure was handsome. His black hair lay perfect upon his head, while his tall slender body wore a black suit. "Samantha, has told me so much about you and how she has missed you so." A smile came to his lips showing off his lovely white teeth. I thought I was going to faint when this smile came about. However, getting myself together I calmed down and felt my heart slow.

Well the hard part was over…at least that's what I thought. How wrong I would turn out to be. I introduced father to the rest of my teachers and then as he left to Miss. Turner. "Mr. Taylor you have such a sweet child." She said with a smile as her dark blue eyes glistened beneath her long eyelashes. Miss. Turner and my father looked at each other as if- no that couldn't be possible, my father was perfectly happy with just him and I, wasn't he?

"Thank you, I guess I've raised my little Sam well." Father said as he gave me a close hug. Miss. Turned looked at me with her perfect smile with her perfect face along with her perfect lovely blond hair. Everything about her seemed to be perfect.

Heading to the door with all the rest of the girls I kissed my father good bye. "Good by father, I love you." I said as I hugged him one last time.

"I love you to sweetie. I will see you in a few weeks for semester break." Father answered as he hugged me like a young child.

"Give this to Mammy, for me. I told her I would write her more." I say as I hand him the nice crisp white envelop. Touching his hand I realized I wouldn't see him for a while and how much I knew I would miss him. Giving him one last hug I said in a whisper "I will miss you father."

"I shall miss you to Sam," father said as held me like a small child. Looking towards the door I broke the hug and headed out the door toward the buggy that waited for me.

Stepping out into the lovely day and taking a deep breath of the fresh clean air I looked back as my buggy began to ride off. I saw father and Miss. Turner talking once again. They were just talking about school and such, right?

A few more weeks went by and I focused on my studies and worked very hard. I received letter after letter from father. However, one day they just stopped. Maybe father was just busy? That's it maybe he was just busy. After all he did own a plantation and plantation owners were very busy.

Not worrying about such matters I headed into the study to practice my piano when I spotted Miss. Turner sitting at the piano. But she wasn't playing. Instead she sat there writing a letter. But to who, I wondered as I looked on. Walking quietly towards her she hears me, turns around and flips the letter over.

"I, I didn't hear anyone come in." she says as she began to get some what nervous. Why was she acting so odd for? It wasn't like I was trying to spy on her or anything.

"Miss Turner, Miss. Turner!" A young lady yelled down the hall. Walking out of the room Miss. Turner didn't bother to take the letter.

Looking behind me as I moved towards the piano with the letter on it, looking once more I pick up the letter to see who it is to. Looking down at the words my eyes go big, bigger than two new gold cones it was father! Why-why could this be? Looking down through the letter I began to read it.

Gripping the letter I read what I had feared for quite to some time. Reading the sentence my hands began to shake. It couldn't be! No, it just couldn't. Why would father do such a thing for? We were happy weren't we? I asked myself this question over and over again as I read the sentence more than once.

How could my father marry Miss. Turner? Why? What could have caused this to happen? Thinking back I could remember things that were said between them as I left the room or could hear as I sat in the sitting room reading a book. I read the sentence one last time.

_Marrying you would mean the world to me. I must say I've admired you for quite some time now. But, how will we tell Samantha?_

This, was the obviously way I was to find out. Dropping the letter I left the room with my left hand resting on my forehead. Heading to my room I began to fill grief grip my heart with sadness not far behind. Lying on my bed I realized I had lost my father. Not just him as my father but I had lost him to someone else. Grabbing a piece of paper I began to write to Mammy.

_Dear Mammy;_

_I don't know how to write this, I was rather shocked when I read such a thing. Father is marrying Miss. Turner! I don't believe this. It has been me and father for so many years. Has father forgotten about are times together? Riding horses together, taking walks around the plantation or just talking like it used to be. I don't know how I will be able to cope with such a thing? Have you known of this and hadn't told me? Oh, Mammy I feel so alone now. What will I do? _

_Love _

_Samantha _

Getting up rather slowly I made my way back downstairs and gave the letter to Miss. Turner. Oh, how I couldn't look at her the same ever again. She being my new mother? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Yes, I didn't know much about my real mother but there was still know right for someone to walk right in and take her spot.

Going to the back yard I sat in the white swing that sat under a big cherry blossom tree. I began to look out at the big yard with many trees for miles upon miles. I now looked at things different with school. No longer did I enjoy it but, now I loathed it with a passion. How could I learn to like school again? I wouldn't and I knew I wouldn't. And father, what would I think of him? Would I loathe him as well for marrying Miss. Turner? Or would things still be the same between us? Father and Daughter? Of course not, why would it be that way again?

What if father didn't have time for me anymore? What would become of me if he forgot about me? Worse what would happen to me if he died unexpectedly? Oh, that was the worst question of them all. What would happen to me if he died? Would I get Stardust? There was no question about such thing. Of course I would get Stardust. It had been passed down for years. If something did happen to him then he would be laid next to my mother. Oh, how I wished I had some memory of my dear mother. All I've been told about her was that she loved people and she loved to help them. Of course I've been told I act like her every so often. However, every time I would ask about my mother and what she was like. What she looked like, no one would answer my questions.

I could remember once when I was five I was playing in the back yard with Mammy watching nearby. Swinging on the nearby I could see a very lovely stone. So I stumbled a crossed the yard to go see what it was. Picking it up I found that it was a jewel of some sort.

"_Mammy, look what I found!" I yelled as I ran up to her with my lovely brown hair blowing in the winds. _

"_Were did you find that?" Mammy asked in shock as she took the stone from me. She looked at it as if it was some kind of snake or something. It was just a stone and that was it. _

"_Over there?" I pointed as I pointed to the rose bushes. Taking the stone back I looked at it again. I could see my reflection it the lovely sapphire stone. Looking into it I could of sworn I saw my mother in it. _

"_Give that stone here child." Mammy told me as she held out her rather large hand. _

"_No, I want to keep it and show father." I yelled as I ran inside. This was amazing. I couldn't believe I had came a crossed something so beautiful. "Who's is it?" I as Mammy as I exsamed the stone even more. _

"_Yalanda," were the words that came from Mammy's lips. _

"_Who's that?" I asked looking at her somewhat confused. Who was Yalanda? Was she a little girl that once lived her before my father had owned this place?  
_

_Sticking her hand out Mammy asked for the stone again. Yet again I told her no and I ran inside to tell father. _

"_Father, father." I yelled through the house before I came upon him. Coming upon him sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper. "Father,"_

"_What is it little Sam," father says as he puts me on his lap. _

_I show him the stone with a smile upon my little face. This was such a great find. I had never found such a thing. _

"_Were did you find that?" my father asked in a stern and cold voice. Why wasn't father happy for me? I was forever finding new things around the plantation. He often knew this. _

"_Out by the rose bushes." I said with a smile going a crossed my young face. However, my father wasn't the least bit happy to see such a thing. _

"_Give it here." He says in yet the same stern voice as before. I began to get a bad feeling that went through my body. Why did father want this for? It was hers finds keeper's loser's weepers. I wanted to tell him in a teasing voice. But I didn't I knew I didn't want to make him worse. _

"_No," I say as I hid the stone with my other hand. Father was not getting this, it was far too pretty to give it away just like that. "Finders keepers, loser's weepers." I said a loud. Not catching myself in time I realized I had said the wrong thing. _

"_I said give it here!" father yelled as he stood up knowing me off his lap in the process. What was father's problem? I was showing him the stone. I wanted to show it to him that was all. What made him so mad? _

_Not giving it to him I stood there with tears forming in my young brown eyes. My mouth began to tremble as I watch my father get mad. Taking the stone from my hands he jammed the stone into his brown pants and called for Mammy. _

"_Mammy, take Samantha up for her nap." He said in a voice I had never heard of. Nap? What nap? I didn't need a nap. In fact I hadn't taken one in years. I wasn't a baby anymore. I was a little girl who was just showing her father something. _

"_Very well, Sir," Mammy said taking my hand and leading me out of the room. _

"_But I don't want to take a nap." I say as I looked up at Mammy. _

"_Come, we must do as ya father says." Mammy said in her deep African accent. _

"_Mammy, why was father like that about the stone? I just wanted show it to him." I say as I sat on the edge of my bed. I did everything in my power not to go to sleep. I wasn't the least bit tired. _

"_It nothing Sammy," Mammy told me as she called me by her own little nickname for me. "Now, ya lay down and get to sleep, ya hear me."_

_Nodding my head yes I lay down and closed my eyes. I began dreaming of that stone and of course of that girl or lady Mammy talked out. Who was she? One day I was to find out but not a moment sooner. _

Coming out of the flashback I shook my head and went back inside. Before long it was night fall and all the girls sat around the fire talking about their days and how they went. After this it was time for bed. Off we went and I lay awake for a few short moments thinking about father getting remarried.

The next day I had received two letters. One was from Mammy and another from a man I had never heard of before. Reading Mammy's first. She wrote that she knew of the marriage but she didn't want to write and tell me because she thought it would do something to me. Of course it would do something to me, destroy me and it had. It truly had. The next letter wasn't the least bit better.

_Dear Samantha Taylor;_

_Your father has taken a terrible fall and has been told to stick his bed. He says he would like to see and you talk to you before anything else happens. I don't know how much longer he has left. _

_Doctor Kelly. _

**_A/N: I don't have any reviews and I would like to get some. What do you think? Review!_**


End file.
